


Friend Ship

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [31]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Brotp, Drabble, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven drabbles written for Mini Ship Weeks (11/1/15-11/7/15) on Tumblr. All pieces were written before the release of Winter, and are SPOILER FREE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opposite Of Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Fall

“I don’t really _need_ to fly.”

  
“Sure you do. Scarlet’s a great flyer, and you want to impress her, right?”

  
“I have other ways of impressing Scarlet.”

  
And because Thorne has no shame he laughs out loud and Z can feel himself blushing, but at this point anything- anything- is better than getting on that broomstick and taking flight.

  
“But seriously,” Thorne says at last, “you’ll be fine. It’s easy, it’s not like first year when you faceplanted in front of--“

  
“You promised you’d never bring that up.”

  
“You are not going to fall off your broomstick this time.”


	2. The Observer Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Espionage

“Your Imperial Majesty?”

  
“You know you can call me Kai, right?”

  
“Um… I want to apologize.”

  
“For what?”

  
“For spying on you. On all of Earth, really, but my— I was told to pay special attention to New Beijing Palace and…”

  
“Cinder told me about the D-COMM chip…”

  
“I was a prisoner. I had no choice. I know that’s not an excuse.”

  
“… and she told me you sent her to the ball to warn me about Levana, and that you’ve been hiding the ship for months. I have nothing against you. But officially, thank you. I accept your apology.”


	3. Meanwhile, At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Sleepover

When Adri and Pearl are at the ball (only _two more years_ until Peony will be old enough to join them), Peony and Cinder and Iko stay up as late as they can, eating almond cookies and watching second-era movies. Cinder is happier than she’s been since they moved out of the house and into this undersized apartment in the middle of the city.

Cinder and Peony fall asleep on the couch, cuddled like kittens, and Iko pulls the green brocade blanket over them before plugging herself in to recharge. Adri isn’t pleased to see them when she comes in.


	4. Underneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Costume

Cinder had expected Levana to be merely plain under her glamour, to look like Cinder herself- they were related, after all. Even if Levana had been ugly, it wouldn’t be as shocking as the truth. The scars, the missing eye, the flesh melted like wax… without surgeries and skin grafts and cybernetic parts, Cinder suspected she might look much the same.

And Levana had done it to her, even after experiencing the fire herself. How? Could anyone truly hate someone so much?

And yet somehow, even after everything Levana had done, Cinder felt no hatred, felt no revulsion.

Only pity.


	5. The Dragon And The Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Mythology

Who am I to possess such hubris?

  
No one special.

  
Yet I have loved the dragon, and now I must pay the price.

  
I do love Kaito, as much as I love my own sons, but he is my Emperor first, the celestial dragon, and only second is he allowed to be his own man, to love and be loved.

  
I have dared to love the dragon, and tried to protect him, even from himself.

  
And yet, if he is right, if Princess Selene did survive that fire, if she can be found, what a magnificent phoenix she must be.


	6. World Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Beach

Even the air tastes salty

.  
Cress has read about sea air, but she didn’t expect it to be so intense.

  
Beside her, Wolf is staring wide-eyed at the endless expanse of water, and she knows she probably looks just as overawed. She looks up at him and grins.

  
“Come on,” she says, taking his hand. “I’ve always wanted to swim in an ocean!”

  
Behind them, up on the dunes, Thorne laughs, not cruelly but almost indulgent. He and Scarlet are clearly enjoying introducing Cress and Wolf to everything Earth has to offer, and the beach is the best. So far.


	7. Working Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Revolution

Cinder is starting to think that winning the war was the easy part.

  
Too many long nights in her office, drinking what passes for coffee on Luna, as Winter guides her through the complexities of the Lunar court and government, where alliances change from day to day or even hour to hour.

  
She still doesn’t entirely trust Jacin, but she believes Winter that the three of them were inseparable as children, and as they work together, hammering out a new path for Luna, Cinder begins to feel like she has a sister again, for the first time since Peony’s death.


End file.
